TRES HISOTIRIAS UN DESTINO
by marinlucero chiba
Summary: UA. Una loka historia escrita por 3 locas autoras YURITSUKINO, SERENTC Y MARINLUCERO CHIBA: espero que les guste IKKIxLU


La ciudad de Tokio recibía con agrado a una familia más, los Chiba Ozawa quienes venían a radicar a esta ciudad llena de vida, desde hacia mas de veinte años que no la visitaban, debido a que Endymion Chiba estableció sus negocios en la ciudad de Osaka jamás habían vuelto después de haberse casado con Ikuko Ozawa, unión de la cual dio sus frutos en tres pequeños llamados Darien Mamoru el mayor, Gohan y por ultimo el pequeño Ikki. Y despues de mucho tiempo se dio la oportunidad de que Endymion e Ikuko regresaran a radicar a su ciudad natal ya que en ella se encontraban viviendo su mejores amigos de la infancia y adolescencia, que conformaban la familia Ikeda Brienfs que no eran mas que Vegeta Ikeda y Bulma Brienfs que al igual que sus amigos tenían a tres hermosas hijas llamadas Serenity Usagi, Kala y la pequeña princesa Lucero y a su primogénito Aioria.

Y con la llegada de los chicos Chiba Ozawa la vida de las chicas Ikeda Brienfs cambiara todo su mundo al conocerlos.

Personajes

AIORIA IKEDA BRIENFS: el primogénito de la familia de cabellera castaña y de ojos verdes, en un tiempo compañero de andanzas de DIAMANTE y TRUNKS, pero un buen día desaparece de su casa sin que sus hermanas lo supieran, pues la compañía del peliplateado lo lleva a cometer errores en los que mas tarde sus hermanas se ven afectadas sin el sospecharlo hasta después de su regreso a casa, pero no llega solo pues el amor lo encuentra en GRECIA al lado de MICHIRU KAIOU su esposa.

SERENITY USAGI IKEDA BRIENFS: la mayor de las hijas de VEGETA y BULMA, estudia pintura en el colegio Orange Star de Tokio, tiene 21 años, alta, de buen cuerpo, cabello rubio mas le gusta cambiar de look constantemente, de tez blanca y unos ojos azules, simpática, talentosa en cuanto a las artes se refiere, tiene una voz única sin embargo es difícil escucharla cantar, y buena hermana pues siempre se preocupa de sus otras dos hermanas menores no le ha ido muy bien en el amor mas al conocer a DARIEN CHIBA OZAWA ¿habrá química ahí?, desde joven sostuvo un romance con DIAMANTE BLACK FUKUAMA y del cual nació un bebé llamado HELIOS.

KARY IKEDA BRIENFS: la segunda hija de VEGETA Y BULMA, tiene 20 años, estudia mercadotecnia en el colegio Orange Star, se encarga de coordinar la publicidad de la compañía de sus papas por lo que es hábil en su campo, de tez blanca y ojos azules, buen cuerpo y cabellera azulada, es la confidente de SERENITY USAGI, de naturaleza muy coqueta hábil en el violín a si como con el canto la mas hogareña de las 3, sueña con una familia , con GOHAN CHIBA OZAWA se da cierta atracción física pero el tratara de convencerla de su amor por ella, es la mas protectora de las tres con respecto a sus hermanas es de carácter jovial sin embargo si lastiman a alguna de ellas explota con quien sea el culpable, sostuvo un romance con TRUNKS,

LUCERO IKEDA BRIENFS: la menor de las IKEDA BRIENFS tiene 19 años de tez blanca, ojos azules como los zafiros, a diferencia de sus hermanas ella es de cabellera negra y ondulada, de carácter dulce y amable, al cocer a IKKI CHIBA OZAWA se enamoran a primera vista, pero su primer encuentro resulta muy explosivo, su mejor amigo es KANON con el cual comparte muchas cosas y secretos pues se conocen desde la infancia y adolescencia, cosa que no le agrada a IKKI, le gusta el teatro, el cine y la música, es buena estudiante, su mejor amiga es SHINA a parte de sus hermanas.

HELIOS ALEXIS IKEDA BRIENFS: es un niño muy despierto de tres año es hijo de SERENITY el es un niño de tez blanca ojos color violeta pelo plateado y las facciones de su rostro eran iguales a su madre a excepción de sus ojos, a pesar de su edad se nota que tenia un carácter fuerte y como todo niño de su edad unas ansias por meter en aprietos al adulto que se deje y de jugarle una que otra travesura, es el consentido de sus tías.

BULMA BRIENFS: mujer bonita de 43 años, de cabello y ojos azules, es la esposa de VEGETA IKEDA , ama a sus tres hijas por igual, de modo que ayuda a sus hijas mayores en cuanto a cubrirlas con su esposo, ayuda a VEGETA en algunas de las áreas de CAPSULE CORP, por lo que esta fuera de casa y los fines de semana se dedico a enseñarles a sus hijas el arte de cocinar, cosa que no se les da muy bien a SERENITY , pero sus otras hijas aprendieron muy bien de ella, mujer muy valiente y decidida y luchona es la única que puede controlar el genio de su marido.

VEGETA IKEDA: hombre dedicado a procurar el bienestar de su familia, posee una empresa dedicada al comercio de autos llamada CAPSULE CORP, de corazón noble y bondadoso, a sus 45 años es un padre estricto con su hijo AIORIA pero muy consentidor con SERENITY USAGI KARY, LUCERO sin embargo es muy sobre protector con ellas, de complexión atlética pues le encantan las artes marciales, las cuales ha práctico desde su juventud, de cabello y ojos negros azabache y eterno enamorado de su mujer, quien le bajo lo casanova en cuanto lo conoció es un tanto coqueto.

DARIEN MAMORU CHIBA OZAWA: el mayor de los tres hijos de IKUKO y ENDYMION, tiene 22 años, alto de cuerpo atlético, cabellera corta negra azulada, de ojos azules, conquistador por naturaleza estudiante la especialidad de pediatría en el colegio Orange Star, al llegar a Tokio tiene su primer contacto con SERENITY la cual lo cautiva se llega a enamorar de ella, y lo hace olvidar todo su pasado, es un chico adicto a la adrenalina que gusta de las carreras y la velocidad en motos, se sorprende demasiado al enterarse de que tiene un hijo, pero no por ello evita enamorarse de la rubia y querer a al niño como suyo propio y pretende ir mas allá con serena .

GOHAN CHIBA OZAWA: se caracteriza por ser un chico atrevido, tiene 20 años, estudia en colegio Orange Star Ingeniería mecatrónica es un cerebrito en cuantos a estudios se refiere pero no le ayudaba a resolver su vida romántica, por lo que es igual a su fascinación los autos de carreras arreglarlos y tiene la debilidad de la velocidad corre como obsesión, y conquista como pasión cuando conoce a KARY conoce el significado del amor pues los tres hermanos antes de llegar a Tokio son unos casanovas es muy apegado a su familia, su inmenso deseo es formar una familia lo identifica con KARY, de sentimientos nobles y sobre protector con KARY

IKKI CHIBA OZAWA: el menor de los tres tiene 19 años cursa el ultimo semestre de preparatoria al encontrarse con LUCERO es un encuentro un poco explosivo sin embargo se enamora a primera vista, de cabellera azulada como su madre, cuerpo atlético pues le gustan los combates cuerpo a cuerpo y de ojos azules, le gusta el cine y al conocer a la chica de sus sueños se desvive por apartarla de KANON el mejor amigo de ella, buen estudiante, enamorado y desea que su noviazgo con LUCERO en un futuro llegue al matrimonio.

ENDYMION CHIBA: empresario y amigo de VEGETA compartieron aventuras tiempo atrás, decide que su familia debe mudarse a Tokio debido a que iniciara negocios con CAPSULE CORP y además desea un cambio para sus hijos quienes en algún momento lo sacan de quicio con su comportamiento, dedicado a su empresa de publicidad ILUSION y a su familia, de 45 años, guapo de cabellera negra y ojos azules, de sus tres hijos el mas parecido es DARIEN pero en carácter IKKI se le parece y en inteligencia GOHAN es su heredero mas cercano, pero no por ello sus otros dos hijos se quedan atrás.

IKUKO OZAWA: esposa de ENDYMION y amiga de la infancia de BULMA BRIEFS con la llegada a Tokio cree que sus hijos tomaran un tiempo de calma pero la realidad es otra, pues nuevas travesuras de parte de los chicos la harán sacar canas verdes, es una mujer hermosa de cabellera larga azulada, amorosa con sus hijos y hasta cierto punto alcahueta al igual que BULMA a sus 43 años se conserva hermosa y es muy distinguida.

HOLA A TODAS Y TODOS LOS QUE NOS HAGAN EL HONOR DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA LLENADA DE AMOR Y AVENTURAS ESPERAMOS CONTAR CON EL FAVOR DE SU LECTURA Y ADEMAS ESTA HISTORIA SERA PUBLICADA EN LAS SECCIONES DE DRAGON BALL LA ENCARGADA DE ESTA SERA NUESTRA QUERIDA AMIGA YURITSUKINO A QUIEN AGRADECEMOS SU INVITACION PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA, EN SAILOR MOON PUBLICARA OTRA CHICA TALENTOSA QUE ES SERENTC Y POR ULTIMO EN SAINT SEIYA SU SERVIDORA MARIN LUCERO CHIBA, ESPERANDO QUE NOS DEJEN SUS VALIOSOS COMENTARIOS PARA LAS TRES AUTORAS, RECIBAN UN SALUDOS Y BESO DE PARTE DE LAS AUTORAS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO BYE.


End file.
